


I'm sexy and I know it

by purplesk



Series: 校園AU [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是一篇點文</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sexy and I know it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FutabaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutabaS/gifts).



> 這是篇點文，其實是小段子。  
> Futaba點了：EC/ I'm sexy and I know it  
> 聽完歌之後第一個想到的念頭就是校園AU這篇文，所以就拿來寫吧XD"
> 
> 請笑納

　　數學老師疑惑地又不怎麼自在地看著前方的啦啦隊彩排，他必須承認，他對於這首歌沒有什麼喜愛之情，更貼切的說，他莫名地感到不怎麼舒服，Erik無法理解為什麼啦啦隊會選擇用這首歌來幫她們的校籃喝采，況且，若是比賽當天啦啦隊在休息時間上去挑這首歌曲，雖然說應該是挺有吸睛效果——各種意義上——不過Erik就是有點小小地排斥。

　　或許在他內心某處，他支持著女權或者女性主義——關於這兩者，Erik並沒有特別去分析或分開來思考，因為對他而言，他把人，就是看做人，性別倒是沒那麼重要。這也是難得他與Moira有共識的地方。

　　啦啦隊繼續扭動著她們曼妙的身材以及充滿青春活力的舞蹈，Erik揉了揉自己的太陽穴，轉身決定離開球場。也就在他轉身時，才發現原來生物老師站在他身後一同觀賞著學生們的揮汗表演，最令數學老師不解的是，生物老師嘴角的淺笑。

　　

　　「你該不會是她們的舞蹈指導吧？」數學老師挑眉，背對著啦啦隊的方向，剛好也略微遮到生物老師的視線。

　　「你試過我的柔軟度。」生物老師聳聳肩，曖昧地說著。

　　

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

　　

　　數學老師回頭，多瞥了他那些活潑又帶點叛逆的學生們一眼，她們恰巧做了個彎腰並用手撫摸，從腳腕慢慢往上爬升的性感舉動。

　　

_I'm sexy and I know it._

　　

　　Erik將視線轉回，正好對上Charles那雙晶藍色的雙眸，後者朝他露出意味深長的微笑，前者則故意伸手繞到對方的後腰，並隨意地摸了摸。

　　Charles使了個眼色而Erik難得乖巧地俯下身將耳畔靠近生物老師的豔唇，等待Charles欲訴說的秘密。

　　

　　「I'm sexy and I know it.」背景音是混著吵雜聲響的高中生們的尖叫，而這句話卻清晰地鑽進數學老師的耳裡。

　　

　　數學老師的手故意往下滑，捏了一把生物老師的臀部——昨晚才撫摸過的畫面此刻在腦海中一一浮現。

　　

　　「You’re sexy and I enjoy it.」回嘴，並故意在生物老師的臀部上輕拍一下。

　　

　　數學老師沒再回頭，他得趕緊去上下一堂十年級的數學課。然而，不用轉頭他也能在腦中描繪出生物老師臉上染上淡粉紅色以及有點尷尬地咬咬下唇的可愛模樣。

　　輕笑，數學老師思考著，今天晚上帶個紙箱回去給高斯玩，以免牠又從床頭櫃上跌下來打斷他們的夜間運動。

　　


End file.
